<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whitewashing the Jones Family by Feckless_Git01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195688">Whitewashing the Jones Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckless_Git01/pseuds/Feckless_Git01'>Feckless_Git01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, N-word, Oral Sex, Raceplay (white on black, Racism, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckless_Git01/pseuds/Feckless_Git01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: This is a raceplay heavy story, white-on-black. Do not read if you do not enjoy this sort of story.]</p><p>They had been a normal black family; a wife and husband, a son and a daughter, all living happily together. Then HE had come along and turned their world upside down in debauchery and lust. </p><p>This is the story of how a single white man controlled a black family of four with his powerful big white cock and sexual power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whitewashing the Jones Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I REALLY have no idea where the idea behind this particular story came from. All I know is that I wanted to write something smutty, sordid and quickly. And for some reason, raceplay was the first thing that popped into my head on it. And this is my first time writing this sort of thing too.<br/>I'm breaking a lot of firsts with stories on this website.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of music lightly thumping came from her children’s room as Claire Jones, the wife of twenty-two years and mother of two, groaned in her sleep and push her head down into her pillow more. An ebony skinned limb reached out from beneath the bed cover as the forty-five year old woman took a proper look at the alarm clock on the side of the bed.</p><p>06:45</p><p>That’s what the digital display read, and it made Claire groan in annoyance. Far too early for her kids to be up to shit like this. And it was a Friday too. Why couldn’t they have waited just one more day before they could do shit like this. Just because they had to stay home didn’t mean she didn’t.</p><p>So she rolled over in her bed to get ready for work. And moaned happily as she felt the load in her pussy shift slightly. Fuck, she still had so much cum in her. Even now, after a full two years, Claire still couldn’t wrap her head around how obscenely large her master’s loads were.</p><p>Obscene but so fucking pleasurable.</p><p>As sleep rolled away from her mind, Claire became aware of another sound in her bedroom, coming right from next to her on the bed. It was a wet, sloppy sound, interspersed by the sound of gagging.</p><p>
  <em>GLLRK-GLLRK-GAG-GLLRK-GLLRK-GAG</em>
</p><p>Turning on the bed and leaning up on her forearms, letting her large K-cup titties scrape the duvet cover, Claire turned her head to look down at the middle of the bed. Her husband of twenty-two years, Ryan Jones, lay beside her, the same as he did every night. However, that once regular setup had been warped for nearly two years now. Ryan’s head, with his curly top-knot with faded sides and back, was bobbing up and down as he slowly and diligently took the hulking, horse-like length of white meat that had so thoroughly beaten the Jones family into sexual submission.</p><p>A strong hand grasped the back of Claire’s head and the top of her neck, thick fingers just about entwining themselves into her short, curly afro, and without warning she was pulled into a fierce kiss. Bristly facial hair scratched at the skin around her lips even as a strong thick tongue forced its way into her mouth. Normally such an intrusion would be met with horror and hatred, but knowing who it came from, Claire felt herself sink into the kiss. Her tongue began to wrestle with the other tongue, moaning against the other mouth, while a hand pushed forward and began to stroke a thick, muscled and hairy chest.</p><p>The kiss parted, and Claire let her emerald green eyes lock with a pair of pale blue ones.</p><p>“Good morning, master…” She mewled out, a doozey smile coming to her face.</p><p>“Good morning, slut.” The deep baritone voice rolled out. “I hope your fag nigger husband didn’t wake you. Or was it your niglets that woke you up?”</p><p>The words were the most offensive words that Claire could ever hear, having heard such words throughout her life as a black woman. But, hearing them coming from the six-foot-six power-house of a white man beside her, the man who had become the master of the Jones household, she felt her crotch moisten more than anything her husband ever could. So she smiled at the man beside her, the man who was getting his cock throated by the man she had married.</p><p>“It was the kids.” Reaching up, she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she yawned. “Ah… it’s far too early for music. Did you tell them to do it?”</p><p>The man shook his head, his perfect white teeth set in a broad grin. “No… well. Kind of. I told them to keep up their squats and workouts to keep themselves in shape. But you know they like to take things far.”</p><p>Throughout it all, Ryan had continued to orally service the superior cock, his thick lips, the natural dick suckers he was given through his African heritage wrapped around its hulking length as drool spilled down his master’s 18 inch cock and spilling down to his tennis ball sized testicles. He had over half of the cock down his throat, eyes closed as he drowned himself in the sexual servitude he was giving before, unceremoniously and bodily, Ryan was pulled up by his hair. Drool and precum spilled from his lips in ropes, his face flushed and his eyes wide with shock as he looked at his master’s irritated face.</p><p>“M-master?” Ryan asked, his voice aquiver in such a feminine way that it still shocked Claire that he had once been considered a man to her eyes.</p><p>“It’s Friday.” The white man growled out, his voice deep and low with menace, his eyes fixed on Ryan’s flushed face. “Friday. Do you remember what that means, you fag nigger?”</p><p>Ryan’s mouth closed, his throat working as he swallowed what was in his mouth. When he opened them, his lips were covered in a near glossy sheen. “… f-field niggers get breakfast in bed. House niggers make it.”</p><p>Their master nodded as he smiled warmly. “Good.” Without warning, he shoved Ryan down further between his legs, jamming his brown-skinned past his thick, hairy testicles, testicles that still smelt of last night’s lust and debauchery, and forced Ryan’s face against his ass. “Get licking.”</p><p>Claire listened as the man she had called her husband let out what could only be an excited groan as his master let go of his head, pushing himself between the pair of pale asscheeks and began to go to town on their masters hole. The cock Ryan had been servicing, its skin still slick and glossy with the mixture of precum and saliva, bobbed and throbbed with the build-up of lust that their master was feeling as his asshole was being eaten out. Claire watched in awe, and not for the first time since she’d met him, as the white man’s urethra dilated and extra-thick loads of precum spilled out, each pulse of his cock pushing out more and more.</p><p>The hand on the back of Claire’s head suddenly pushed her forward quickly, down towards the towering rod of white masculinity. Instincts and training (for training was what it was) of nearly two years had Claire’s mouth open wide as she swallowed the leaking knobhead, equally the size of her fist, through her thick lips and down her throat. She tasted everything; the white man’s cum and sweat, her husband’s breath and ass as well as her sons, her own pussy and ass combined with her daughters. She knew that the man she called Master always washed himself, every part of his body becoming clean as a whistle under his own care and whoever he took into the shower with him, but it seemed that his cock, his thick, horse-like breeding tool, always tasted of the conquest of her family. And she loved it. Forced deeper, taking almost a foot of cock easily, she moaned loudly and happily as the tastes assaulted her tongue, making her pussy contract through a minor orgasm.</p><p>“Ha!” Master barked loudly and snidely. “Look at that, fag. Your slut of a nigger wife came from throating my cock. Still hard to think this bitch used to hate it when I fucked her. But now look at her.”</p><p>*SMACK!*</p><p>Claire’s eyes opened wide in shock and pleasure as a large hand swatted against her fat black ass, the booty of hers that had attracted Ryan to her in the first place, the booty that had attracted so many men, and had ultimately been her demise. Her Master had seen her at the gym he owned and scoped her out. The rest is history.</p><p>The hand that had smacked her ass began to paw and knead at the skin, making Claire throat more of the thick cock, almost down to the balls.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” The Master groaned out. “God, but I do so love this big fucking nigger ass. Bitch got a booty like a cow, and your niglets daughter’s no slouch either, especially under my care. Your fag son and husband are coming along nicely too.”</p><p>A hand reached down and gripped through Claire’s afro hair before she suddenly found her head pulled back up the length of her Master’s cock, then back down. Then up, then down. Soon, she found her mouth being used like a cock-sleeve, her mouth running wet with drool and precum, her pussy running wet with lubricant onto the white man’s chest as she was positioned directly over his thick, broad body.</p><p>“Fucking suck it, you nigger slut. Work for that meal!” He growled out, using the same tone of voice he’d used in her workout sessions, when his thick broad hands had first roamed over her body, feeling up every inch of her six foot frame. “I won’t get to pound your black pussy until tonight, so you’ll have to make do with me fucking your throat instead. Shame that you’re the one who has to work instead of your faggot of a husband. I’d pound your pussy every hour of every day.”</p><p>A part of Claire’s mind, the part that still told her this was all wrong, screamed at her to resist. To bite down on this racists assholes cock. It had been screaming the same thing for two years, wailing at her when her Master ploughed his cock into her pussy and beat it into a fit for only his cock, at the defilement of her children by this brutal beast of a human. It cried at her still when she watched her husband get his ass slapped, pinched and crushed by the white-man as he brutally fucked Ryan’s ass. But as always, it was drowned out by the animal part of Claire’s brain, the part that actually took pleasure from the perverse acts. So Claire let the white-man use her mouth like a flesh-light, pumping her head up and down his obscene length as she swallowed the precum he gave her mixed with her spit. Claire’s head was forced up and down, up and down the white donkey dick, producing the sort of noises that would only be found in the most sordid of porno videos yet had become all too common in the Jones household.</p><p><em>GLLRK-GLLRK-GLLRK-GLLRK-GLLRK-GLLRK</em>…</p><p>The white man had thoroughly beaten down her gag reflex, letting his thick member, well over a foot and a half of pure white manmeat, pummel into her throat without pity or remorse. Her face was continually forced up and down, her Master’s pubes tickling her chin before her nose was smushed into his ballsac, bringing her nearly face to face with her husband.</p><p>Looking past the twin orbs, Claire looked in to Ryan’s eyes as he looked up at her. Shame, lust, devotion. All the twisted emotions were in play in his eyes as they would be in hers, her husband’s face flushed red the same as hers as they both worked to pleasure the person neither was married too. There were so many times they could have backed out of the situation, they knew. Even now, they could easily do it. But both knew they couldn’t. There was a reason they called this man Master, let him denigrate their worth and defile their bodies, their marriage and their family.</p><p>Because they all loved it.</p><p>The body beneath Claire’s body rumbled as the white man growled out, followed by her face being used more viciously as his masturbatory aid. Spittle mixed with precum flew out of her mouth and the noises that came with it increased in intensity and volume</p><p>
  <strong><em>GLLRKGLLRKGLLRKGLLRKGLLRKGLLRK</em>…</strong>
</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” The white man roared out loudly, more than loud enough to eclipse both the sounds coming from Claire and the sound from her children’s room. He was never shy about his sexual conquests of the family. “You suck that fucking cock, you fucking nigger slut! Hear that, faggot? That’s the sound of me using your wife’s mouth like a pussy! What do you so to that, nigger fag?”</p><p>
  <strong><em>GLLRKGLLRKGLLRKGLLRKGLLRKGLLRK</em>…</strong>
</p><p>The repressed part of Claire’s brain cried at her husband to tell him the truth: about what a fucking despicable human being this white man was and how Ryan would beat the shit out of him, and then do it! It cried out for Ryan to act like the husband he was supposed to be.</p><p>Such notions were long since replaced in the Jones family’s new reality as Ryan lifted his head from their Masters asshole, rubbing his face across his scrotum as he did so, until Claire could see his face. His face flushed red, lips and chin stained with his own spit as his eyes took on a glossy far away look of lust as he grinned.</p><p>“It makes me happy to see that, Master.” Ryan mewled out, his voice like that of a subdued whore to her pimp than a husband to his wife’s sexual abuser. “It’s good to see a fine black whore like her be used by a powerful man like you.”</p><p>Claire’s eyes stung with tears, whether from the betrayal of the man she had married (who had said those words so many times now, to her and her children too) or from the intruder in her throat. The tears rolled down her cheeks to join the mess of spit and precum around her mouth before she was forced against the large pair of white-skinned bull balls, deepthroating the dick. Claire, the mother of two eighteen year old children and a wife for twenty-two years, knew what was coming. And she loved that it was.</p><p>The Master roared out his orgasm as the cock in the ebony-skinned beauty pulsed heavily before it fired. The first shot was heavy and thick, feeling more like pudding than anything liquid. It surged down her throat, pumping straight into her stomach, each scalding hot shot feeling like a bunch to the gut. A second shot followed, then a third, a fourth… Claire’s mind gave up counting as it went white with pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in the sockets, her body shivering as she orgasmed heavily, splattering her femcum over her Master’s white chest. She tried to swallow what she was given, tried to keep the thick organ that had reshaped her body and her world in her throat, but her Master’s will was indomitable. Still firing his load, the white man lifted her head up, pulling his cock out of her throat, filling it up as he went. He filled her mouth, the volume too much for Claire to swallow, the overspill flowing out of her mouth as she kept it open, before her Master painted her face white with heavy loads of his thick, white cum. She closed her eyes as she felt the jets of cum still spewing from the white man’s dick shoot up against her face, feeling the warm, sticky jizz coat her ebony skin alabaster. It ran in streamers off her face even as it matted her cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, even parts of her hair in cum.</p><p>Once again, she’d been marked as a white man’s property. And as her body quivered with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Claire was reminded of the truth of the matter: she loved it.</p><p>The Master lay beneath her, one hand still on the back of her head and the other palming a fat asscheek, as he regained his breath. Without warning, he rolled Claire’s body off of him, the business woman and wife feeling herself rolling to the side and onto her back. She gave no sound, even as she swallowed the cum that was in her mouth.</p><p>She could still hear her son and daughter playing their music in their room.</p><p>“I’ll go and talk to the kids.” Her Master, the master of the house, of her life, of Ryan’s, of Shay’s and Amira’s, grunted as he stood up from the bed. His form was a titan of muscle and fat in equal measure; thick in the legs and arms, a stout paunch to his gut, with a solid chest. A short trimmed, chestnut coloured beard joined with a head of short hair the same colour. Square jawed and steely eyed, it’s no wonder he’d been able to take over the family. “It is far too early for music that loud. Fag.”</p><p>The word caught Ryan’s attention and brought him to the present. He was still kneeling in the spot where he’d been while his wife had been orally taken, his face and slender chest covered in its own layer of cum, some of which ran down to the small chastity device he wore on his own miniscule excuse for a dick.</p><p>“M-master?” He stammered out.</p><p>“Clean up your wife. Make sure she looks good before she gets ready for work. You know the drill, nigger.”</p><p>Without another word, Simon Foster left the Jones’ to their new morning routine. He didn’t put any clothes on as he exited the door, letting his still hard cock hang low and solid, leaking left over precum to the carpet.</p><p>Ryan crawled over to his wife, who still lay there in sexual repose, Simon’s cum leaking down from her face. Claire’s eyes stared up, unblinkingly at the ceiling, as her husband brought his face down to hers. Without a word, he opened his mouth, sliding out his tongue as he began to lap up the cum from her face. It was so servile, so tender. Tears came to Claire’s eyes again.</p><p>“Your breath smells terrible.” Was all she could say as her husband lapped up another man’s cum from her face.</p><p>“I love you.” Ryan answered as he pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. A kiss Claire returned. It was one of the few things that showed that their marriage was still alive, apart from the wedding rings they still wore. The same mouth he kissed her with was the same mouth used to clean out the cum from the pussy’s of his wife and daughter, along with the cum from their assholes and their sons too. He sucked a white cock that put his own to shame with that mouth, as well as the balls and asshole of the same man they called Master.</p><p>He loved that too. And Claire did as well.</p><p>When her face was clean enough by her standards, Claire stood naked from the bed and moved over towards the shower. From her children’s bedroom, she heard the tell-tale sounds of Simon, her Master, having some early morning fun with the pair. She didn’t intervene. The sounds coming from inside where pleasured ones to her ears. And besides, Master had said it: field nigger’s got to go and earn their pay.</p><p>Such was life in the Jones house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>